


Three times

by Soshistorm



Series: Melodies of Life [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day not long after the party, Anya sees Raven wearing her jacket at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with this story, I'll just go with the flow. Also I got a bit tired at the end so it's a bit weird, maybe?

When she first saw Raven wearing her jacket at school, she stopped up completely. She was actually wearing her jacket, her leather jacket, over her cheerleader uniform (which was also news to her, Raven was a cheerleader), at school. 

This was also the first time Anya had seen Raven at school. She was standing by her locker, talking and laughing with her friends. She was amazing to look at. Anya actually found a bit hard to breathe as Raven smiled. She had never reacted to someone's smile like this, it disturbed her usually balanced mind. 

“And just what are you looking at?” Lexa asked as she appeared in front of her, dressed in her usual red shirt and black jeans, complete with a pair of boots. They wore almost the exact same outfit, the only difference being the color of their shirts... and Anya was pretty sure that shirt was hers. They really needed to stop mixing up their clothes in their wardrobe. 

“Nothing,” she answered nonchalantly, giving Lexa the most indifferent look she could muster up. Lexa merely raised her brows at her. 

“Are you sure? Cause you looked rather caught up-”

“Yes, Lexa, I'm sure,” she said, glaring at her with a look in her eyes that she hoped would make her shut up about it. Lexa shrugged, moving to open the locker besides Anya's. “If you say so.” 

“I do,” Anya muttered, opening her own locker. She stole a quick glance at Raven before getting the books she needed. 

“I saw that-” 

“Shut up and get to class, Lexa.” 

Lexa chuckled, something she didn't do often. Well, at least not with people that weren't Anya. “Of course.” 

The girl walked away from her with a knowing smirk on her lips. Anya let out a sigh. Lexa might be the most calm and quiet girl in school, but she had no problem with teasing Anya. Their sister-like relationship wasn't always a good thing for her. 

Anya walked down the now empty hall, head in the clouds as all she could see was Raven's smile and all she could hear was her laugh and she wished it would go away, but at the same time she didn't. 

“So fucking pathetic,” she mumbled as she reached the classroom, taking a deep breath before entering. 

-

The second time she saw her with her jacket on was the day after, making her think that Raven might make a habit out of it. Was she doing it to make Anya see her or notice her? Or maybe she just liked the jacket and had completely forgotten about her.

Anya didn't like feeling like this, like a little kid that wanted so desperately to get attention but didn't know how. 

She was sitting on the bleachers with Lexa, watching as the cheerleaders were about to practice. She had raised a brow at Lexa when she said she wanted to sit there and study. She had never wanted that before and it honestly made her wonder. 

That was until she saw some blonde girl wave at Lexa and the brunette waved right back, smiling. Lexa came her for this girl, to watch her practice. 

She stared at her for a long while before saying “You're so gay.” 

“Says you,” Lexa answered without even taking her eyes of the cheerleader. 

Anya blinked. “Excuse me?” 

Lexa smirked with that all knowing expression again as she turned to her, “Isn't that your jacket, the one that girl is wearing?” 

Anya hoped to every god that may or may not have existed that she wasn't blushing, even though it felt like it, because Lexa would never stop teasing her about it if she was. 

“No, it's not.” her voice did not fail her at least. Too bad Lexa didn't believe her. 

“I think I know what your jacket looks like,” Lexa started, “and I haven't seen you wear it for some time now.” 

“Maybe I didn't want to wear it.” 

“Doubt it, it's your favorite jacket.” 

“I like all my jackets.” 

“Yes, but that is your favorite one, and I know so because I got it for you on your birthday-” 

“Okay, fine, it's my jacket. What of it?” she felt her patience with this girl starting to run out as she heard her chuckling beside her. 

“Why is she wearing it?” Lexa turned completely towards her, leaning her head on her arm. 

Anya clenched her jaw “She was cold, she needed a jacket.” 

“Surely she wasn't that desperate.” 

“It was pretty cold outside.” 

“Didn't she have her own jacket?” 

Anya closed her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. “Lexa, just what do you want to know?” 

“I want to know,” Lexa poked her with her pencil, making Anya look back at her. “what happened that made you give her your jacket.” 

Anya opened her mouth to answer but Lexa interrupted “and don't say 'because she was cold', it's not the answer I'm looking for here.”

Anya sighed, deciding that she could might as well just tell her the whole thing. “You know who Finn is, right?” 

“The one Murphy likes to call 'fuckboy' all the time?” 

She nodded at Lexa. “Yes, him.” fuckboy Finn, she thought it suited him and she didn't hide it whenever Murphy said it. 

“Yeah, what about him?” 

Anya told her what happened, how Finn had broken up with Raven and how Anya had felt sorry for her end lend her her jacket, which she had not gotten back. She obviously left out the parts where Anya had been freaking out like a teenage girl on the inside and the kiss Raven had left on her cheek. 

Lexa scoffed. “Fuckboy Finn does fit him. What an asshole.” 

“Yeah,” she muttered, “Raven said something about him not being who he used to be, that he had changed. She also said that he has a weird obsession with Clarke-”

“What?!” she wasn't prepared for Lexa to raise her voice like that, so she practically jumped in her seat beside the girl as she stood up. She stared wide eyed up at Lexa, seeing the furious look in her eyes. “Clarke Griffin?” 

“Yes?” Anya said slowly, “is there any other Clarke's in our school?” 

“I'll fucking murder him-” 

“Hey hey, sit down. He hasn't done anything, stay calm.” she pulled the girl down in her seat again, completely shocked at her reaction. Lexa hardly ever gave any reaction to anything unless it really meant something to her and she was very picky when it came to that. “Now, tell me, why does this matter to you?” 

“I just don't like Finn,” Lexa muttered, looking angrily down at her notebook.

“Sure. So it has nothing to do with Clarke?” 

“Well, maybe-” 

“You like her, don't you?” Anya said, wanting to get this done as quickly as possible. Lexa looked at her, blushing lightly. Did Anya look like that earlier? 

“Maybe a bit,” she mumbled. 

“Okay. That's okay, not my first choice because to be honest I find her very annoying and the one time I actually talked to her I wanted to smack her over the head with a book-” she stopped as she saw Lexa glaring hard at her. 

“Get to the point.” 

“Aren't we here because you wanted to stare at that blonde cheerleader?” she asked. 

Lexa nodded, “Yeah.” 

“If you like Clarke, why would you want to stare at some other girl?” 

Lexa stared at her for a long time and Anya almost thought she wouldn't answer, but she did. “That blonde cheerleader down there,” she pointed at her and Anya looked. “is Clarke.” 

Anya didn't even hide her shock. “What? She's cheerleader?” 

“Yes?” 

“You're kidding?” 

“No?” 

“The nerd I see every time I enter the library after school is a cheerleader?” 

“Are you saying that one can't be smart and be a cheerleader at the same time? You're kind of insulting your own crush here.” 

Anya frowned hard. “My own crush? I don't have a crush, wha-” 

“Don't lie to me, you have a thing for that Raven girl.” 

“I do not, I just let her borrow my jacket.” 

“I saw you staring at her yesterday.” 

“We're leaving.” 

-

The third time she saw her wearing it was a few days later. Anya had decided to go to school a bit early to study with Lexa in the library. It was raining and Raven was running towards the entrance of the school. Anya noticed and opened the door for her. The girl ran in, breathing heavily as she stopped up beside Anya. 

Anya took in the sight before her. Raven completely drained in water that was sliding down her face and down her top. As her eyes landed on the girl's thighs she pulled herself out of it, looking back up at Raven with a much raised heartbeat. 

“Thank you. I fucking hate this weather-” Raven stopped as she looked up at her, her mouth slightly open. “Anya?” 

So she did remember her. She couldn't help but smile at this, “Raven. How are you?” 

“Oh, I'm fine. Except for the rain,” she stated as she looked down at herself, furrowing her brows. “Should have brought some extra clothes.” 

“Yeah,” Anya awkwardly muttered, her eyes locked with Raven's brown ones. She was smiling, hands in the pockets of Anya's jacket, which was completely covered in rain drops. She found it weird how she didn't seem to care that her favorite jacket (yes, Lexa was right) got soaked. 

“So you're a cheerleader.” she said after a few seconds of silence. 

“Yes. yes, I am,” Raven answered, “What? I don't look like one?”

Anya shrugged. “You don't seem like the type to be a cheerleader.” 

The younger raised a brow “Oh yeah? And why is that?” 

“I don't know. I just didn't think it was something you’d be interested in. But then again, I hardly know you, so.” 

“Well, you could get to know me,” Raven almost mumbled, looking away from Anya, “I mean, if you want to-” 

“I'd like that,” she might have answered a bit faster than needed. Curse her nerves and the stupid feeling whelming up in her stomach right now. But Raven was smiling at her, looking like she had just won something at a carnival or something. 

“Really!?” the girl's voice was loud. She covered her mouth, coughing into it. “I mean, really? You wanna hang out with a freshman?” 

Anya chuckled with a slow nod. “Yeah, I need a update to what you kids are doing these days.” 

“Okay, you're not that much older than me. also, I'm not a kid.” 

“I thought you said that I'm old-” 

“That's in the past. Stay in the present, Anya.”

“Which means I'm older now. A week and four days to be exact.” 

“Are you always like this?” 

“Are you?” 

Raven rolled her eyes hard with a loud groan that echoed through the empty hall. Anya smiled as she watched the way the girl behaved. This girl was standing here groaning and Anya loved it, making her hate herself even more. 

“You're pretty cute when you smile, you know that?” her smile fell the moment Raven said it. She now glared at the girl in stead, hoping her cheeks weren't completely red. 

“I am not cute.” 

Raven laughed at her, “You totally are! Even now, when you're glaring at me, it's so cute!” 

“This is harassment.” 

“It's not harassment calling someone cute-” 

Just then the door opened beside them and in came a soaked Finn, groaning to himself as he looked down at his clothes. Anya could see Raven tensing up at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. She took it that they hadn't made up after their break up, cause Raven's current glare didn't seem friendly. 

The younger girl moved slightly closer to Anya as Finn spotted them. He completely ignored Anya as he looked at Raven, walking towards her. 

“Raven, hey, I've been looking for you for days now,” He stopped as Raven back away from him, glaring. “Please. Could we talk?” 

“There's nothing to talk about,” Raven said to him. 

“Come on, be fair. Let me explain,” He looked at Anya, “In private.” 

“No, Finn, we're done. You made sure of that.” 

Raven turned, starting to walk away but then Finn reached for her, pulling at her jacket. Anya didn’t even think as she reached over and grabbed Finn's wrist, hard, pulling his hand off Raven. 

“She said she didn't want to talk to you. Take a hint.” she glared furiously at him, feeling a growl not far from her lips if this boy didn't back the fuck off. She hoped he would for the last thing she wanted to do was to stand here growling at this boy like some sort of animal. 

“Stay out of this!” He yelled at her, trying to look intimidating but the boy wasn't really that much taller than her and he only managed to look as threatening as a growling puppy. Only not as cute. “This is between me and Raven-” 

“No, Finn! There's nothing between us, okay?” She moved in front of Anya, pointing at his chest. “You broke up with me, end of story. There's nothing to talk about. So stop-” she poked him in the chest, “talking to me.” 

Anya didn't stop glaring at him, not even when Raven took a hold of her wrist, pulling her with her down the hallway. Finn looked furious as he stood there, his hand covering the spot Raven had poked him. 

“Sorry about that. I really hoped he wouldn't talk to me,” Raven said as she pulled her further away. They stopped as soon as Finn was out of sight and Raven sighed as she looked at Anya. “and thanks for pulling him away. I would have punched him square in the face if he had continued, which would most likely have gotten me in trouble.” 

Anya chuckled. She had no doubt that this girl could take care of herself. She seemed strong, confident in what she was doing. She only pulled Finn away because of her own annoyance of him, not because she thought Raven needed protecting. Not that Anya wouldn't protect her. She would, had she really needed it. 

“I wouldn't mind seeing him crying on the ground,” she smiled at the shorter girl, “but you're right. You'd get suspended.” 

“Yeah,” Raven muttered before groaning, “He's so annoying now, even before we broke up. I don't know why! I grew up with him, he was the nicest guy I knew. Now all of a sudden he's a self observed asshole!” 

“People change,” Anya offered as an answered. 

Raven nodded in agreement, “That they do.” 

The younger girl leaned on one of the lockers close by them, “So, when do you wanna hang out?” 

Anya couldn't help but chuckle. Her line of friends since she grew up had not been your typical kind of kids or people in general. The way she and Lexa talked to each other was a lot different than how the kids in this school talked to each other. 

Nobody had ever asked her when she wanted to 'hang out' before. 

“I don't know. When are you available?” 

“Today, tomorrow, the day after. Most days.” 

“Okay, today then.” 

“Yeah, sure. Your place?” 

Anya thought about how Lexa would react if she brought Raven home. The girl would never stop teasing her and she would state how right she was about Anya having a 'crush' as often as she could and that was something Anya really didn't want to deal with. 

“I don't think that's a good idea... me and my roommate rarely have visitors so it's a bit of a mess there,” that was a lie. She and Lexa kept the place perfect and clean at all times. It was something they both liked and it made them both calmer when everything was in order around them. 

“Uh, well, my parents are kind weird about me having friends over. The only person they've really liked that I've brought home is Finn and they won't be seeing much of him again, so.” 

Anya frowned, wondering how her parents could like Finn so much. Then she thought of how much the teachers liked him and didn't wonder that much. 

“We could go out.” Anya offered and Raven smirked. 

“What, like a date?” 

“Uh, well, That's not-I didn't-” 

“Calm down, I'm kidding,” Raven said, laughing at her and Anya bit her lip, looking down at her boots. She stuttered. She freaking stuttered. She never stuttered, ever. Pathetic. 

“Unless,” Raven had stopped laughing and when Anya looked back up at her again, she was looking almost nervous, “You actually want to. I mean, date. Go on a date. us-” 

Anya stared at her, hearing her rambling in the background as she was thinking. Was Raven being serious? Did she really want to go on a date with her? They hadn't even become real friends yet. Not that that was required to date anyone, but she had no idea Raven actually wanted to. 

Anya was freaking out because of these feelings she had for Raven a few days ago and she still was, only not as much. And it wasn't long ago that Finn broke up with Raven. Didn't people need time to move on? 

“-I mean, I like you a lot, and it's weird cause I have only talked to you once before this but you were so sweet to me and you let me borrow this jacket, which you can have back, sorry, I should have given it to you right away, I should really stop talking, I didn’t' mean to say all this, but you know, I can’t stop when I get started-” 

“I'd love to take you out on a date,” Anya cut the girl off with, letting a soft smile grow on her lips. Raven gaped at her, eyes blinking. 

“For real? You want to go on a date with me? Really?” 

“Yes,” 

“Oh, wow, okay. Great. Yeah,” Anya almost thought the girl would start rambling again. “I didn't know you were into girls, but hey, seems I was wrong. Which is great!” 

Anya was pretty sure she was smiling at the moment, glad she was able to at least seem calm “How about you give me your number and then you can text me when you're ready later, then I'll pick you up.” 

Raven nodded and they exchanged numbers. 

“Great, I'll text you later,” Raven smiled at her phone, “I can't believe you want to go out with a kid like me.” 

“I thought you weren't that much younger than me.” 

“Are we starting this discussion again?” They smiled at each other with their eyes locked, only interrupted as Anya's phone made a noise. She sighed as she saw a message from Lexa there. 

Lexa: Why aren't you here?

Anya had completely forgotten she was suppose to meet Lexa in the library before class. She quickly typed back a 'I'll be there soon' and tucked her phone into her pocket. “I might have forgotten a meeting I'm having with my friend, so I'll have to leave.” 

“Yeah, of course. I actually have training in a few minutes so I'll have to leave too” Raven said as she looked at the clock on her phone, “See you later,” 

Raven leaned up and Anya was sure the girl would kiss her cheek again like she had done that night at the party, but in stead she felt the other girls lips at the corner of her mouth, pressing lightly against her. Raven turned away the moment she pulled back, giggling like a school girl a she ran down the hall. 

That was the seconds time Raven had left her in complete shock from a kiss. Anya traced her fingers over her own lips, standing there as still as a statue. As she felt chills running down her back, she took a deep breathe. 

“Okay, calm down. Got to get to the library, Lexa is waiting,” she muttered as she turned, walking down the hall. 

Then she remembered that she once again had forgotten to ask for her jacket. She also realized that she had never been on a date before so she had no idea how to do this. “Damn it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have this. I'm sleepy, dun kno what I wrote hehe.

Anya had never been one to not think things through before doing them. That would included taking someone out on a date, even if it was the first time she would be doing it. So now she was standing in hers and Lexa's apartment, staring at the milk box in the refrigerator, completely lost.

What should she do? Should she take Raven to a restaurant? Or maybe Raven didn't like that, maybe she just wanted to go see a movie or something. Or maybe she wanted something more private with just the two of them.

She had no idea what the girl liked, what she wanted and that was one of the reasons why Anya hated that she hadn't been thinking before agreeing on taking her out on a date. She'd probably screw the whole thing up!

“What are you thinking about?”

“Date,” she mumbled out before even noticed that it was Lexa standing beside her now, staring at her with an amused, yet confused expression. She stared back for a few seconds “I mean, nothing. Nothing.”

Lexa snorted, “I heard you, you said date and I know that you've never been on a date before, so tell me, just what are you thinking about?”

Anya looked back at the milk box, finding it more likeable at the moment. She could tell Lexa about her date with Raven and Lexa could help her. She knew that the brunette actually had some experience with dating, compared to herself.

Then again if she did tell Lexa she'd tease her about it and it would go on for a long long time. With a sigh Anya deiced that receiving dating tips from Lexa was more important right now than her worry about being teased.

“I'm taking someone out on a date and I have no idea what to do.” Anya didn't like asking for help so she hoped Lexa would offer, not make her beg.

She knew that Lexa was smiling right now, she didn't even have to look at her. She was amused, probably curious as well of what made Anya suddenly want to go on a date when she hadn't been on a single one since she was born.

She liked to believe it was because of the lack of interesting people she had met.

“You? A date?” as she turned to face Lexa again she saw the smile she had been expecting, but she seemed to be more excited than amused. Anya had a small hope that maybe she wouldn't be teased.  
“Yes, believe it or not.” She closed the refrigerator door, “I didn't think it through, so I said I'd take her out today. What do people even do on dates?”

“Anya, you're not that clueless.”

“All I know is from movies we've watched on TV when we've had nothing better to watch, which all sucked.”

“Well, you'll have to take her out somewhere,” Lexa stated with a raised brow, “Wait, just who are you taking out?”

Why Lexa hadn't asked this sooner Anya didn't know, “Raven-”

“I knew it! I knew it!” Lexa slammed a hand down on the kitchen counter with a winning smile. “I knew that you liked her!”

Anya rolled her eyes as she turned, walking over to their couch in the middle of the room, facing the TV hanging on the wall. Their apartment was just one gigantic room, with an extremely tall ceiling, and only the bathroom was separated from it.

Even their bed was in the room, a big one that both of them could roll around on without ending up on top of each other. It was placed in the corner by the huge windows, which Anya hated in the summer when the sun just burned through the curtains.

“I don't know what she likes,” she said as Lexa sat down beside her on the couch, “I could take her out to see a movie, if I knew what kind of movies she liked. Also, it's a bit cliche, I don't want cliche.”

“Maybe going out on a date with a girl you've barely talked to isn't a good idea,” Lexa said, “but then again, dates are about getting to know each other so you could just take her to a movie and if it's boring, make-out with her.”

Anya glared at her “You're kidding, right?”

Lexa shrugged “Not really. Raven seems like a person who moves fast. I'd be surprised if you ended up not getting at least one kiss.”

The thought made her fluster. She covered her cheek with a hand, growling lowly. Why the fuck was she acting like a little girl?

She could hear Lexa chuckling beside her “Do you need kissing tips?”

Anya grabbed the nearest pillow and slammed it over Lexa's head “I have kissed people before! I'm not completely incompetent.”

Lexa laughed from where she was now lying on the couch, her hair covering her face “Yes, sorry, I know,” she managed to get out between laughs. Anya snarled at her, not seeing why this was so damn funny, but then again, Lexa found most things that embarrassed Anya to be funny.

“Anya,” Lexa sat up again, running hand through her hair, removing it from her face “Just take her out somewhere. A movie, a restaurant, maybe both. The whole point is for you two to get to know each other and it doesn't matter where.”

“Yeah,” Anya said with a sigh, “You're right.”

“Of course I am,” Lexa answered with a smirk, getting up as they heard a knock on their door. She walked over to the door, Anya turning, curious to who it was.

“Hey,” she heard a familiar voice of their neighbor, “can I borrow some sugar?”

She heard Lexa letting out a sigh, placing a hand on her hip, “Murphy, if you want to play Xbox with us all you have to do is ask.”

“What makes you thin that I want to-”

“You've literally stayed here for hours playing Call of Duty every time you come over to borrow sugar. Which is every Friday.”

There was a moment of silence, then a sigh from Murphy, “Fine. Can I join you two fine ladies in some matchmaking?”

“Why, yes of course, come in.” Lexa bowed, opening the door wide for Murphy to enter. The boy bowed back with a playful smile on his lips as he entered, taking off his shoes before making his way over to the couch.

“Don't you have your own Xbox?” Anya asked him as he sat himself down beside her, his feet soon placed on their table.

“Yes, but playing Call of Duty alone is never fun.”

“True,” Anya muttered as she stood up “You two have fun, I have a date to plan.”

“Oooh, you got a hot date-”

“Shut it.”

She didn't care much about what Murphy said. His snarky and sometimes sarcastic comments were harmless. Lexa gave her a reassuring look and a pat on her shoulder as she walked towards the bathroom. “You'll do fine.”

“Okay, let's kick some ass!” she heard Murphy's voice through the room followed by Lexa's.

“Please clam down, I haven't even turned on the TV.”

“Can we play all night? Since it's Friday, no school tomorrow.”

-

Had Anya ever been this nervous before? She didn't think so. And it was weird because she had gone through a lot of things that would scare the living hell out of any normal person, but she had stayed relatively clam.

But this? Taking Raven out on a date? She was terrified. Anya had never been good with people and she doubted that it would change now. She would like it to, because she really liked Raven and didn't doubt that she'd grow to like her even more if she got to know her.

She started to thinking about it. She had never romantically liked anyone before so she had never understood why Lexa acted so giddy and childish when she had been interested in someone. Now she did understand but tried her best not to let it show.

And why hadn't she liked anyone before Raven? She didn't know. Maybe she was just very picky.

“Okay, clam down,” she muttered to herself, feeling her palms getting sweaty as she gripped hard onto the wheel of her car.

She was waiting outside Raven's house, not even daring to go knock on her door since Raven did tell her that her parents apparently didn't like people. Except Finn. She still didn't understand that one.

“Hey!” she nearly screamed as Raven opened the door, getting in the car. _That's what you get for not paying attention, Anya._ “Sorry, I got caught up with my parents asking questions, which usually takes forever. You been here long?”

“No, not really,” Anya looked over at Raven. She was wearing casual clothes, which she had told her to do when Raven had asked earlier. She had jeans on, a green top and Anya's jacket over it.

“My jacket looks good on you.” she said before even thinking it through and it was starting to become a pattern how she didn't think before speaking around Raven. “Uh-”

“That's nice of you to say.” Raven winked at her, “do you want it back by the way?”

“No, it's fine. You can borrow it.” Anya gave her smile before starting the car. “I'm going to be completely honest with you. I've never been on a date before and I have no idea what you like so I didn't know where to take you, but as Lexa told me, this is about getting to know each other, so,” she stopped up, letting out a small breathe “how do you feel about Italian food?”

Italian food? Really? Of course the first thing she thought of was the most cliche thing there was. This was just what she didn't want to end up doing.

“I love it!” Raven sounded excited, which Anya was great full for. Even so, she made a mental note to take the girl out on another date sometime, on something more exciting. If this date worked out of course.

She smiled as she glanced quickly over at the girl before starting to drive, seeing her grin “You really didn’t have to stress that much over me. I'd probably be happy with wherever you'd take me. Lexa was right.”

“Okay, good,” Anya said with a relived sigh, feeling much more at ease.

She could feel Raven staring at her now and she was just waiting for the girl to ask. She soon did “So you've never been on a date before?”

“Can't say I have, no.”

“Why?”

She shrugged, “I've never met anyone I've wanted to go out with.”

“But you want to go out with me, right?”

Anya raised a brow as she looked over at her, “I wouldn't be here if I didn't.”

If Anya heard right, then Raven was giggling beside her. It was a sweet sound, something she hadn't expect out of the girl who seemed to be ready to kick anyone's ass constantly. But she loved it. “Sorry, it's just... that makes me feel a bit special. Being the first person you've ever dated and you're like, what? Eighteen years old?”

“Yes, I turned Eighteen about a month ago.”

“Exactly, and I'm the first person you've had any interest in. That's something.”

It was something. Anya had been thinking a lot about and she had been trying to find out what it was about Raven that made Anya want to be near her all the time. She did have a beautiful smile, but it couldn't just be that.

She remembered Lincoln's mother reading her and Lexa bed time stories about soul mates, but Anya being Anya had never believed them. She somewhat wanted to believe them now.

-

Anya had been very nervous about this date, about how it would go. Would it be awkward? To cliche? She wouldn't even really know because she had no idea what a normal date was like. Did Raven even like normal dates?

The nervousness however completely went away the moment they sat down. Sure, the whole scene looked cliche as hell, like it was taken directly form a movie, but it was okay. There were no awkward silences, they talked, got to know each other as they ate.

Anya found out that Raven wanted to be a mechanic, which was surprising coming from one of the top cheerleaders. Apparently her parents weren't to happy about it, but Raven was the kind of girl that did what she wanted to do. Anya liked that.

Her favorite sport was football, the European kind. She loved action movies, so now Anya knew what to do if they were to ever go out to see a movie together.

“Oh, and I love paintball!” Raven eyes seemed to light up as she mentioned this. And just like that Anya had yet another idea for a date with the girl. It was only a plus that Anya liked paintball too.

“So, tell me something more about you. All I know yet is that you have a sister and that you love books? Clarke told me that one. She's been seeing you around the library a lot, reading.”

“Oh, yeah. I do like to read,” Anya confirmed, “there isn't really that much else to know. Nothing interesting at least.”

Raven frowned, but her smile didn't fall. “Oh, come on. It can't be that boring.”

“I guess not,” Anya said with a chuckle. “Well, I grew up at an orphanage along with Lexa, so we have a sisterly relationship. Lincoln's mother owns it, so she was my mother figure I suppose.”

Raven looked sad for a moment, before she asked. “Wait, Octavia's Lincoln?”

“Is there any other Lincolns?”

“Well, there's old Abe Lincoln, but he's 6 six feet under, so,” the girl shrugged and Anya couldn't help but laugh at her.

“Putting dead presidents aside, there's only one Lincoln we know about, so yes, Octavia's Lincoln.”

“Knew it.” Raven looked pleased with herself. “So she raised you?”

“More or less. There were a lot of kids there so she had a hard time taking care of all of them, even with help. But she was nice. I had a good childhood, except for my parents death. I don't remember much of it, since I was so young, so it hasn't affected me that much.”

“Well, it's good that you've had a nice childhood, despise that.”

“Yeah, it is,” she smiled at the girl “As for my interests, I like to read, as you already know. I play a lot of video games-”

“You play video games? You?” She didn't know why Raven found it so hard to believe. What, did people think she was some book-only nerd that didn't know how to turn on a TV?

“Yes. I've played it since I was a kid. Me and Lexa used to sit in the living room when the other kids were sleeping, playing Mario on the Nintendo.”

Raven broke out in laughter “That is so adorable!”

“How is two nerds playing Mario adorable?”

“It totally is!” Raven waved her hands around, being very excited about this “I have this image in my head of a mini you and a mini Lexa sitting in front of a TV, yelling at Mario.”

Anya smiled, and for a moment she could feel just what she felt in those moments with her friend, sitting up most of the night together. There were few times she had been that happy. “Maybe it's a little adorable.”

-

When she had been sitting the car earlier waiting for Raven, she never expected it to go this well. She actually expected the opposite, that she'd screw it up. But she didn't and she had had a really good time with Raven. The girl was hilarious.

She was also surprised at how easily their conversations went and how comfortable she felt around her. Anya had a hard time connecting with people, most of the time she just wanted them to keep away from her.

“This was fun!” Raven exclaimed, standing in front of Anya by her house. Raven had reassured her that her parents had gone to sleep so they wouldn't be creeping by the window.

“It was,” Anya smiled at the shorter girl “But I'm thinking we might do something a bit more exciting next time, like paintball.”

A smirk grew on Raven's lips “Planing our next date already? You like me that much?”

“I think we established earlier today that I do.”

The smirk soon turned into a shy smile “Then you might want to know that I like you just as much and this is just our first date. Imagine how much I'll like you after our tenth.”

Anya's raised her brows, letting out a light chuckle “That's a lot of dates. Or is that normal? I wouldn't know.”

“I don't know, Finn only ever took me out on valentines day and the last time he did it felt like he just did it cause he had to. It's sad, that he's changed. We used to be best friends.”

Anya had only ever known Finn as a douchebag that annoyed her to no end. Every day since she started her senior year, which was almost three months now, he had been strutting around in the hallways like he owned the place. She couldn't even imagine him being this nice guy Raven was talking about.

“It's sad that he isn't the boy you remember from your childhood, but as I said, people change and not always for the better.”

Raven sighed, leaning her head backwards as she looked up at the stars above them “Yeah. It's true. I just wished he wouldn't have changed.”

“That's understandable,” Anya let herself smile slightly, her hand moving up to Raven's cheek. “If it makes you feel any better, I'd willingly take you out on valentines day and I'd make sure we both had a good time.”

“That does make me feel better,” The girl was smiling again, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. “I think you're suppose to kiss me now.”

Anya felt herself getting nervous again, which was silly. It was just a kiss, one kiss. “If you say so,” she said under her breathe, leaning in without hesitation.

She could see a hint of shock on Raven's face as Anya's lips traced lightly over hers, like she wasn't excepting her to actually do it. But her shock seemed to have faded quickly, because as soon as their lips met, the girl leaned into her, her hands finding Anya's shoulder to hold on to.

It was a soft, slow kiss, and Anya had never liked the taste of someones lips as much as she liked Raven's. She felt slender fingers sliding up over her neck, pulling her closer as their lips started to move carefully against each other, Anya's hands ending up on the other girl's hips.

It felt amazing. The feeling that whelmed up in her stomach at the sound Raven made as she pulled lightly on her lip with her teeth made her want more. Just more, more of Raven.

But she soon pulled away from the soft lips she had found she liked the feeling of, her forehead pressed against Raven's. She could feel Raven breathing against her lips, and she was so close to capturing the girls lips again, but deiced against it.

“That was...” Anya hardly knew what to say, “Nice?”

“Yeah, that's one way of putting it.” Raven smiled up at her, “we should do that more often. Your lips tastes great.”

With a small chuckle, Anya moved away from the younger girl. “Thank you, so does yours.”

“Of course they do, they're my lips,” Raven said with a smug grin on her face, leaning up to place a kiss on Anya's cheek. “Gotta go. Text me when you get home, okay?”

“I will. Good night.”

“Good night!” Raven pulled her jacket closer to herself as she ran up the drive way of her house, soon disappearing behind the door.

Anya felt like a complete idiot were she was standing, having the most dorky grin plastered on her lips, but for once she didn't even care.

-

When she got home she found Murphy sprawled out on the couch, snoring so loud that it echoed through the apartment. The Xbox controller was placed on his stomach, the TV was still on and the table was covered with empty soda cans.

“So much for staying up the whole night,” she mumbled as she turned off the TV and Xbox, throwing a blanket over Murphy before she walked over to her bed, where as she expected, Lexa laid rolled up in her sheets.

Anya stripped down to a shirt and her underwear before crawling into bed, placing herself under the only sheet that Lexa hadn't occupied. She stared at the younger girl, smiling. She loved Lexa, she really did. She was the closest she'd ever have to a family.

She just hoped the girl wouldn't make to much fun of her in the morning when she would have to tell her about how cliche she had managed to make the whole date.


End file.
